The present invention relates to a domestic cleaning device. More particularly, the invention relates to a domestic cleaning device for cleaning and polishing pots, pans, kitchen utensils, eating utensils, appliances, surfaces, and the like.
A domestic cleaning device is disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,166,343, issued to Derks on July 18, 1939, 2,904,804, issued to Odessey on Sept. 22, 1959, 2,944,271, issued to Foster et al on July 12, 1960, 3,026,552, issued to Price on Mar. 27, 1962, 3,312,994, issued to Fassio on Apr. 11, 1967, 3,378,869, issued to Schwartz on Apr. 23, 1968, 3,380,093, issued to Hill on Apr. 30, 1968, 3,417,417, issued to Rhodes on Dec. 4, 1968 and 3,715,770, issued to Obregon-Gomez on Feb. 13, 1973.
Objects of the invention are to provide a domestic cleaning device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to clean and polish pots, pans, kitchen utensils, eating utensils, appliances, dust and dirt-collecting surfaces, shoes, and the like.